


PWP伪道具

by Clarie



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarie/pseuds/Clarie





	PWP伪道具

（一）  
自从金博洋被收入bo叔旗下，就自然的与羽生结弦成为了师兄弟；  
而两人的关系却也并没有停留在师兄弟了。  
都是男孩子，什么喜欢啊爱啊心里藏不住了就敞开了说。于是白日里的粉红泡泡即使被错峰时间训练也止不住的冒，而这近乎实体的爱意到了晚上就会变得特别没羞没臊——羽生和金博洋的宿舍总有一个是空房。来自某教练的怨念。  
然而最近我们的冠军先生——羽生结弦有个烦恼——他的金天天，已经一星期没让他碰了 。哦，连宿舍门都没让他进。这是闹哪样？？本来白天就不能黏黏腻腻搂搂抱抱了晚上还不让我进门？？一星期了！！事态很严重！！  
事情还原是这样的：最近每当羽生在撩拨金博洋的时候，天天都会用各种别扭稀奇古怪的借口逃走。——天天在躲他。羽生结弦得出结论。  
可是为什么呢？没理由啊。毕竟二人互相喜欢到骨子里。移情别恋也不会这么快的啊。而且移情给谁？梅娃小姐姐？？哪来的可能性！  
Bo叔也看出了端倪——不是因为bo叔细腻，而是太明显了——一人状态不在，就等于是两个人的状态不在。羽生其实还好，也就走走神；可是这个金博洋是怎么回事？他已经一个星期没练跳跃了，用的还是各种别扭稀奇古怪的借口？？  
【教练，我昨天脚扭了】我看你回宿舍速度很快啊。  
【教练，我腰疼】别说瞎话，昨天羽生都没进你房门。  
【教练，我头晕】emmmmmm你个花滑运动员…不过看你脸上的红晕还真像那么回事。  
…………  
不过我们bo叔是个心硬的，不能再输在金天天的可爱攻势下了。他要求金博洋今天至少练20个3A给他看。  
于是：第一个就跳空了——还是屁股着地——似乎摔的不轻，捂着屁股低着头久久没起来。  
就在羽生路过见到车祸事态的发生，正准备冰鞋都不穿就冲上去的时候，金博洋猛一抬头说：“教练！我申请回下宿舍！我我…我马上回来就能跳3A！”  
然后还没等bo叔点头，金博洋就如风一样冲出冰场，路过他的爱人也就只来得及给一个抱歉的眼神。同时羽生也注意到天天脸上不正常的红晕……  
于是也跟了上去。名义是：不放心金博洋选手。  
然而金天天这边，事态确实挺“严重”的。金博洋以目前来说可以有的最快速度回着宿舍。他身体里藏着那让羽生一星期没碰自己的秘密，并且这秘密让他刚刚跳跃的时候不出所料的腿软然后坐的更深了……  
金博洋也有个烦恼——羽生的对他来说，有点太大了——虽然每次都能把自己干的欲生欲死爽得很，但是在刚进来的时候真的有点痛，这点几乎不管前戏做得有多好都不管用，需要羽生非常耐心的好好安抚才得以缓解——其实自己挺内疚的：忍着多难受啊。他为此悄咪咪的买了有三个型号的按摩棒礼盒。今天刚换上第三个型号的，感觉已经涨的不行了，走路腿都软。然而这个比起羽生的还是小了一圈，之前羽生都是怎么给自己扩张的啊？金博洋感受着体内存在感明显的假阳具一边深呼吸让自己冷静。被人尾随了都没发现。  
而就在金博洋打开宿舍门时背后猛的被人推了一把，随后就听到身后落锁的声音。金博洋一转身就被羽生抓住肩膀：“天天你这一星期到底怎么回事？！我很担心你！”  
“我我！我真的没事！我去洗个澡马上就没事！”慌了神般说完后就猛的挣开冲进了浴室。留下好不容易进了门锁都落了然后看着爱人冲进浴室一脸懵逼的羽生不知所措。  
不过也就愣了几秒，羽生就在房间里闲逛起来，瞅了一眼关上的浴室门，很自觉的拉开了金博洋卧室的门，一进门：就看见一个黑色敞开的礼盒摆在桌前……  
我们金天天怎么就没有好好收拾的习惯咧？~  
（二）  
羽生知道了自己一星期没碰自己爱人的原因了。脸铁青铁青的。平日里温润公子的模样完全消失。  
这礼盒里有三个型号，现在少了一个；金博洋说是去洗澡，然而现在都没听到水声说明了一切。羽生浑身低气压转身走向浴室。  
扭开门，果不其然看到了金博洋半趴在墙上一脸惊恐的表情，裤子一看就是匆忙脱下的，随意的被他主人丢在地上，上衣还没脱。那根假阳/具已经被抽出半截，这小孩一看就是经验不足，站着后穴本就紧缩状态哪里那么好把这安慰棒抽出来。  
“不是…结弦你听我解释…啊！！！”天天慌了，然而并拯救不了什么了。  
羽生毫无情感的哼了声鼻音上去抓住了金天天还在试图拔出“作案工具”的手，反绞在背，右腿顶进金博洋两腿间，大腿一顶把那假阳具又深深的顶了回去并把天天死死的压在墙上。  
“天天似乎玩的很开心呢~”羽生低头含住金博洋的耳垂，腿下力度却毫不留情，控制着那阳具在金博洋体内深深的研磨着，金博洋被现场抓包又被刺激的头脑发热，贴在墙上“啊啊”的发出呻吟，下身也在慢慢的苏醒。  
“怎么？这玩具这么能满足你吗？它比我要好吗？嗯？天天似乎比起我更喜欢它呢。天天怎么不说话呢？”羽生结弦继续不带什么感情波动的说着，但其实内心万马奔腾。一想到爱人一个星期不要自己就是含着这玩意，简直就想把这小孩锁起来让他明白自己到底是谁的人——后穴到底能放什么。所以自己到底哪里不行！想想就气！想着同时把这玩具又往深里顶了顶。  
啊“不…不是，啊！太深了呜额！”金博洋快被这刺激的哽咽了，“是…是因为结弦你太大了！”  
羽生结弦动作猛地一顿。自己听到了什么？  
金博洋侧过脸来，满脸都写着委屈：“唔…就，就是每次刚进来时我都有点痛，你都要停顿好久，…我看你…忍得难受，我就想，能不能…能不能把那弄得…松一点……”  
【呼——】羽生在天天的身后听着，表情渐渐松落下来。原来不是自己不行啊。  
再看看被自己欺负的差点哭出来的爱人，羽生凑上去亲了亲爱人现在白里透红的脸蛋：“那天天也不能用这个理由拒绝我一个星期，我现在生气了，天天要怎么办呢？”羽生是真的不爽，不管什么理由，心里想着这回金天天三天别想下床！  
“啊，我…唔啊！”金博洋还在因惹恼了爱人而慌张，下一秒羽生结弦毫无预兆的抽出深埋在金博洋体内的假阳具，扔到一边。随后半搂半推着走向客厅，猛地把金博洋推倒在沙发上，而自己也动作迅速的挤到金博洋两腿间，迫使其大开着修长的双腿。羽生强硬的捏住金博洋的下颌，吻住了爱人还想说些什么的嘴，舌头长驱直入，钩住金博洋的与其纠缠，夺取着其中的空气。金博洋被攻击的猝不及防，满脸通红，涎水从两人紧贴的嘴角间流下，一路流到锁骨，最后隐没在衣衫中。  
小孩被吻的头昏脑胀，感觉到呼吸困难时羽生才放开他，分开时的银丝挂在嘴角。而金博洋在赶紧呼吸时发现羽生不知何时已经拉下了裤链，火热直挺的阳/根抵在穴/口处上下摩挲，那假阳/具刚刚抽出来，通红的后穴还有点一张一合的运动，似有似无的吸着对方的老/二。  
“天天不是说为了我想要把自己弄松一点吗？”羽生不怀好意的一边舔吻着爱人的锁骨一边说。  
“嗯？”金博洋头脑发胀，不知羽生这时说出这话是什么意思。  
“其实不用那么麻烦，”说着身体下压，将龟/头挤进那诱人的小/穴，惹的身下人猛地一抖，死死抓住自己的手臂，“你这里多含着我效果不是一样的吗？”说着把金博洋的腿架到自己肩膀上，直接挺腰——整根没入，直到囊袋与臀肉发出清脆的“啪”的脆响，同时金博洋也被刺激的挺高了胸膛，发出一声悠长的呻吟。  
和平时不同，羽生几乎在全部进入后就开始律动起来，在沙发上把自己爱人用几乎对折的方式疯狂操/干着，还时不时抵住前/列/腺研磨，全根没入又全根抽出的操/着身下人，金博洋还承受不了这么刺激的快感，自己那根直挺挺的抵在腹部，被顶的一跳一跳的，然而自己不能去抚慰，他的手被羽生压在两边，也就只能被这样毫无保留的暴露在爱人身下，生理泪水不断溢出，嘴里含糊不清的呻/吟着。  
“呜哇！…啊啊…不要，结弦啊…啊…慢点……前面，前面好难受……啊！太快了，等…呜呜结弦…”不知道过了多久，金博洋被顶的话都说不连贯，开始难耐的扭着腰，结果更加把自己往阴//茎上送，只能连连呼唤着爱人的名字。  
看着把爱人欺负到哭的满脸是泪，心里居然升起要继续蹂躏身下人的恶劣想法，羽生结弦没有回应金博洋的话语，反而是加快了抽插的速度，吻不停的落在锁骨和胸间。把金博洋训练的白T拉高，胸前的两点殷红凸显出来，羽生低头猛的叼住左边，大力的吮吸啃咬着。  
“啊！！！”就在羽生含上金天天胸上红/樱的同时，金博洋感到一阵白光乍现，后穴猛地绞/紧的火热的肉/棒，小小天在没有抚慰的情况下迎来了高/潮，并伴随着自己都不敢相信是自己发出来的高亢呻吟。  
羽生结弦低吼了一声，费了好大力气才没被这小妖精夹射出来；金博洋今天的第一发又浓又多，还有些溅到了羽生的下巴上。羽生有点满意，说明小家伙在这一星期也没怎么偷/腥。把下巴上以及腹间的精液在金天天的胸前抹开，整个画面色情又淫乱。  
“天天这就像出奶了一样~”羽生说着还继续吸咬那鲜红的果实，“天天很敏感呢~”  
“变…变态…唔！”金天天小声嘀咕着，刚高潮完的身体不住颤抖。  
羽生结弦咬了咬那敏感的果实：“天天说什么？”口气温柔却又透露出危险。  
“我……我是说……你好大。”天天认怂。  
得到满意回答的羽生结弦终于不再蹂躏那两点敏感，不怀好意的笑着拉起金博洋，就着相连的姿势抱起来，小孩惊叫一声双腿夹紧了爱人的腰，死死抱住免得摔下去。羽生稳稳的托着金博洋的屁股走去卧室。金博洋皱着眉把头埋在羽生的肩头，随着走动，体内肉棒不住的在穴里戳刺着，自己刚刚高潮的肉/棒似乎又有苏醒的趋势。“羽生的肌肉真的很有力量啊……怎么练的……”被刺激的神识有点涣散的金天天如是想着。  
“天天不专心哦。”羽生话语刚落，就把金博洋扑在床上，还就着相连的姿势给金博洋翻了个身，改成后入的姿势。整个欺身压上，几乎立刻就开始狂风暴雨式的抽/插，时不时顶上那令身下人激动颤抖的一点，肉体相接时还发出令人羞/耻的水声。  
“啊啊！不要！我才刚刚高…啊啊！”金博洋几乎立刻就叫喊了出来，还在不应期的肉/棒在身后的激烈进攻下，居然在还没完全硬起来的情况下又开始慢慢的渗出透明的前液，甩落在床单上斑斑点点。而羽生在享受爱人不应期时不断痉/挛的后/穴，像有无数个小口一样吸附着他的肉棒；后/穴已经被操开，变得温软湿润，就和泡在温泉里一样舒服。这样想着，身下的攻势不由得又快了几分。  
“呜呜……啊……好难受，好奇怪啊…明明就…啊！不行，又要去了！啊啊结弦！！”金博洋已经话都说不连贯了，腰不断下榻，腿都快跪不住了，手紧紧的拽着床单，他不知道为什么这回高/潮的感觉间隔那么短，生理泪水不断 溢出。随着身后的侵略者某一重重的深入，金天天感觉眼前一片白光闪现，腰身猛的一弹，肉/棒又射出一股精液，几近透明色。  
金博洋在羽生的支撑下几乎整个人陷在床里，浑身失去力气，恍惚着感觉到身后人似乎放停了动作，以为终于结束但却疑惑爱人怎么没射时，羽生结弦一把拉起金博洋一条腿挂在手弯处，另一只手则去刺激他的一边红肿的奶头，身下又开始以一种大开大合的方式操着，直接刺激的金博洋高声哭叫。  
“唔啊！！不要了不要了呜呜！！羽生你怎么还不去啊……啊啊不要那么快呜呜”  
“那天天知错了吗？”羽生凑在金博洋耳边，舔着那耳垂说道，摸着乳头的手渐渐向下，握住了那软垂着的小天天，随着进攻的节奏一下一下的撸着。  
“啊…知……唔道……知道了呜呜！别再……真的不行了，射不出来了呜呜！”前后快感的双重夹击下，金天天脑内一片空白，只能是跟着攻势不断地呻吟回应着。短时间内射过两回的马眼微张，还微微泛着红。现在还被羽生的手揉搓着，明明已经没什么东西可以再射出来了，竟渐渐有了痒意，这让金博洋更加恐慌了，他不知这痒意预示着什么，只能摇动着腰身来缓解。  
“天天知道什么错了呢？认错要有诚意哦~”羽生忽略了金博洋突然扭动的腰，仍旧动作不停，他希望在自己射/进去之前能从他的天天口中听到承诺。  
“啊啊慢……唔我……我不应该用按/摩/棒的，应该和你说……啊啊结弦！……以后，以后什么都和你说，我……啊！”金博洋哭着抱着枕头，说的语无伦次，可以说是十分情动。  
“嗯哼~”爱人似乎很满意这句回应。坚持了那么久，喘气开始变得粗短，声音也变得低沉，羽生紧紧的抱住金博洋。紧贴着爱人的耳边，准备说那每次内//射前的话语。  
但他先听到那句糯糯的爱语：“我只爱你一人呀…”  
羽生被这简简单单的一句表白激的血脉喷张，肉体紧紧相贴，随着金博洋惊呼一声猛地将自己的精华尽数射进爱人的体内，微凉的液体又浓又多，直接冲刷着内壁。之后羽生突然感到自己圈着金博洋的肉棒的手淌着水，而自己抽动着肉棒在后穴中感受到前所未有的柔软。低头一看发现，射过两次后的金博洋在羽生内射那一瞬间再次高潮，而什么都射/不出来便被直接操/尿了。而金天天似乎已经意识到了这一点，用最后的力气把脸埋进枕头里，发出难堪的呻吟声。这回他东北爷们的脸都丢光了。

而羽生却更加心满意足的抱紧金博洋，他敢保证，那假阴茎绝对没法让自己爱人爽到射/尿。想到着，便低下头去寻爱人的唇，两人湿漉漉的亲吻着。  
“唔……羽生，别压着了，我，我们去清理吧。”金天天勾着羽生的舌头含糊的说。  
“天天让我忍了一星期觉得我就射/一回够吗？”  
“啊？啊啊！！别！”  
“…又大了呜…”

（三）  
在冰场喝冰阔落的bo叔看看表。嗯。多半自己也可以回房洗洗睡了。  
至于那盒假阴茎套装？销毁方式自己去问我们牛哥。


End file.
